Wintry Dawn
by Winter's Holly
Summary: Sasuke meets Sakura, not knowing that she's really a vampire. As he dives deeper into her past, he'll learn more of his past as well. A forbidden act between a reborn hunter and a fragile vampire. Can they escape fate or relive the past? SasuSaku Review
1. Part I: Silence Chapter I: Broken Willow

Okay, I'm back, but I'm sorry to say it's a new story! SORRY! I couldn't help myself...-drops head in guilt and shame- Anyway, I've got some news and it's bad.

**One: For those who have read "Your Unknown Color" and review, I am so very, uberly sorry. But I've decided to discontinue the story because one: I just couldn't move the story forward some odd reason. And two: I just couldn't stand the plot at the moment. Yes, I know, I know. I have to make up my mind already! **

**Anyway news #2: Now for "Forget-Me-Not", I am really having some MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! I can't even begin how bad I got it right now! It sucks ass, man! Sasuke right is driving me nuts! NUTS! Did you see chapter 364?! I can't believe Madara is still ALIVE! Now, he totally RUINED my plot to "Forget-Me-Not"! I totally did not expect TOBI to be UCHIHA MADARA! And if I just gave that away for you who haven't read, then I am SORRY! But it's UNNERVING! GAH! -rips hair out in frustration- This fuckin SUCKS! Damn it!**

Alright, alright! Enough of my rantings now! Here is the summary!

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has moved to Broken Willow and is now attending the academy there. It's a quiet, little place that snows more than any other place he's known. After making some acquiantances, he soon caught interest in a girl from his mythology class. But there is something strange and alluring about her that he can't figure out. She has a secret and a deadly one, and he is determined to figure it out. But will it really be worth it when he finally discovery who she really is? Will he really risk his life just to be with her? AU. SasuSaku

Okay, I'll let you guys make what you think of that and see if you'll figure it out! If you do, then good! If you don't, have fun with the suspense I'm going to supply for the next few chapters! But hopefully, I made it obvious so that it wouldn't be so hard to find out. Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, Winter's Holly, am sorry to say that I do not own Naruto. And if I did, somehow miraculously, own it, then I would send Karin to hell immediately. That is all. "All of this is brought to you by Winter's Holly "I don't own Naruto" and "KK: Kill Karin" rant. Thank you and enjoy the story!"

* * *

_Part I: Silence_

_Chapter I: Broken Willow Academy_

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_Silence is sound  
And silence is silence.  
Silence is love, even  
the love that hides in hate."_

"_Silence" by: Elaine Maria Upton_

_-_

_-_

_-_

It was late, very late into August on an absolutely normal, snowy, insanely early morning in Broken Willow when a young man stepped out from his house which was a time-worn white paint Victorian house of two stories in height; the white porch connected with the deck all the way on the left and right sides of the building with vine-twisted pillars; on the left was the miniature tower in the shape of a hexagon that had a large window that revealed the study on the first floor while smaller windows occupied the second; on the right were some narrow, but longer windows for the living room and above it was the balcony which had a regular size door that leads in and out of it and windows on either side of it. All in all, it was a really lovely house with all the snow on the roofs and the trees surrounding it. His home was one of the few Victorians left in Broken Willow. Every other home was more modern.

As the young man headed towards his new school which was quite a ways away, he noticed that there was not a single person on the road. He heard there were supposed to be other people who lived close by. Looking around, it was only him, the snow-covered trees and bushes, and the long empty road. Besides the gentle howling of the wind, everywhere else was so quiet and sorrowful. His eyes lowered, remembering past memories. For some reason, this weather matched what he felt on the inside. Moving away from his "family" to prove that he could do things his own way, leaving the few friends he had, and going to a new place. Shaking his head, he decided everything in the past should be left in the past. There was no point in pondering over them.

By the time he arrived, it was almost ten minutes before the academy started. He would have driven to school, but considering today is his first day at his new school and the snow wasn't coming down too bad, he didn't want to get there too early, thus his waking up at five am in the morning. As he moved towards the entrance, he saw students in their winter uniforms of black and maroon. Right as he entered, looking up, he saw on each side of the gate archway, were lions mixed in with a gargoyle. Their faces in a frozen growl in a grotesque way while their bodies, well half, was sculptured so that they appear more frightening then they really are. Going in further, the young man noticed the school looked more like a castle instead of an educational institute. The colors of the bricks were a mixed between beige, burnt sienna, brown, and reds. When he finally made it out of the long arch tunnel, in the center was a fountain of two angels—both male—with their wings spread majestically to the sky while in the between them was a statue of girl who looked to be in her teens kneeling with one knee, her head up and staring straight ahead with a blank gaze and her arms out as if welcoming the students as her hair and clothes spread out elegantly about her. The young man gazed at the girl for a long time before realizing that school was starting soon. He'll just take a tour of the school later, but for now, he had to find the office. The problem was: he didn't know where to begin to look for it. Well, being distracted as he was at the thought, he failed to notice that someone was standing next to him, smiling at him sheepishly.

"So you like the sculpture of the girl, eh?" said the other young man, making the first to jump a bit in surprise. The former glanced back, turned and smile. "You're new here, am I right?" he asked politely while the other nodded slowly. "Well, I'll help you to the office, considering how horrified you looked earlier at the thought of finding it. So just follow me!"

The impassive young man only looked confusedly at the boy who walked ahead of him before blinking and jogging to catch up. When he was at his side again, he stole a quick glance at his acquaintance. The man next to him seemed to be outgoing and laidback, unlike himself; he had bright, sun-kissed blonde hair with shining, energy-filled cerulean eyes to go with it; tanned skin, the young man wondered how he got the tan, considering the sun doesn't seem to come out very often in Broken Willow; with three whisker-like lines on each cheek, making him look more like a street kid; also he was tall, a little bit shorter than himself, but tall nonetheless. He wore his clothes so casually, though, not like the other male students here. His blazer was left open, despite the cold, his maroon sweater vest didn't successfully hid the shirt that was left un-tucked and the two first buttons undone, the satin black tie hung around his neck while his black overcoat was whirling about him as he walked.

He was actually not all that bad looking, the young man thought. He didn't think he was that bad, either, but people thought he was more handsome than he realize himself. He was pale, but had some color and was about five-nine in height; his hair was blacker than black itself and as were his eyes as well; though, his personality surely didn't match with that of the man beside him. He kept more to himself and didn't speak to anyone. He didn't really like to associate much—thought it was a waste of his time. Anyway, he took everything seriously and never jokes; his expressions are usually cold, impassive, arrogant, and cocky—on some occasions. When those occasions do come, his face would be set in a cold-hearted, malicious, harsh—whatever you may call it—smirk. Just/only a smirk. That's the only other expression he'll have besides a frown. He never smiles, only smirks; however, he rarely smirks as well. And when he's nervous, he developed a habit of running his hand through his hair, sigh in annoyance, and then speak fast. And he's also a bit shy, thus his not talking to others. He's very critical, suspicious and quick to judge, but very observant, clever, and never trusts anyone. But if people who had known him better, knew that, in spite of all his traits and rude ways, his heart is very kind and generous, even though he has an odd way of showing it. In short, he may be cold-blooded, but he's kind-hearted.

Finally, after many twists and turns around the castle, he and his acquaintance entered a room that was fairly large enough to fit about fifty people. In front of him was the window that revealed the snow falling outside with a fireplace crackling in the corner to the left; the secretary was sitting in front of the east wall, bent over some document as a painting was hung above her; on the west was a door, probably leading to the headmaster's office; on the left of it was a small table with a couple of books and a vase of wild flowers occupying the space; on the right was a tall shelf filled with books of all sizes; above was a chandelier that was dim giving the room an air of warmth and nostalgia. With this and the snow outside, it felt soothing and calming to be here.

His acquaintance walked up to the secretary and cleared his throat rather loudly, making her glared disapprovingly at him. "Gomen, demo we have a new student that needs assistance with his schedule and homeroom," the man said very politely, compared to earlier.

Looking at him, she glanced at the young man and nodded. "Very well," she said while closing her eyes and standing up. "You may leave now, Mister Uzumaki."

Said young man gave a mischievous grin and said, "Oh, come on, Umeda-san! I've got to stay and help him out or he'll get lost for sure! I know I did when I first came here!"

Not buying it, Ms. Umeda moved around her large desk and began pushing the man out, ignoring his cries of protest. "_You _have your own classes to attend to Uzumaki-san. You don't want to start off with another bad year at Broken Willow Academy. Besides, you're almost done. You're in your third year here, so start taking things more seriously."

But Uzumaki wasn't listening and started to laugh. "Take things more seriously?! Are you kidding me? Why would I do that? Where's the fun in that, eh?" he laughed loudly and remembered that the young man was still there, stopped Umeda and looked at him. With a friendly smile, he spoke, "By the way, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. Don't forget it." And with that, Naruto left with a wave of his hand and closed the door quietly behind him. Now that all the noise was gone, the secretary tapped the young man's shoulder.

"Here," she muttered while handing him his list of schedules and papers. "Now, when you go to all of your classes, have each professor sign this sheet. By the end of the day, turn this in to me. Understood?" she asked softly with concerned eyes as the young man nodded. She then turned back to her desk and pulled out a paper from her top drawer. "This is the map of school. Hopefully, it won't take so long to get to your classes. But don't worry, a couple of days of this and you'll get the hang of it. Oh, I almost forgot. You needn't worry about being late, considering it's your first day here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it here at Broken Willow Academy," she finished, at last, with a smile and letting the young man go.

When the door closed shut, the young man sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling, just noticing that there were paintings of mystical creatures across them. _'I feel like I'm in the past or something,' _he thought idly, walking slowly down the large hall that was lined with window every three feet. The school, instead of using the normal, modern-day light, used dimly lit chandeliers and windows for light. There were some regular lights that were being used in other classes he recently passed. After ten minutes of trying to find his first class which was Advanced Placement Government with Sarutobi Asuma, the young man tentatively knocked on the door just to be polite, instead of walking in.

The door opened to show a man who was immensely tanned, hazel eyes, black hair with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked with boredom over the young man until his eyes widen in realization that he was the new transfer student. "Alright, you're the new student, right?" Asuma asked lazily, letting the man walk in.

Again, the young man nodded, now starting to get tired of people asking him that.

Asuma walked over to his desk and as he did so, the students all gawked at the young man as if they haven't had a transfer student in ages. The girls all stared at him with wide eyes and some even giggled, murmuring to each other. The guys, on the other hand, glared at him for getting most of the attention. The professor cleared his throat to quiet his students down while walking over to the young man. "Okay…um," he looked a bit hesitant since he still doesn't know the young man's name.

Catching this, the young man said quietly, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thank you. Do you—" Asuma began, but was soon interrupted by a loud voice.

"Oi! It's you! Hey, tell him that I was really helping you to the office!" screamed Naruto, who Sasuke immediately recognize as the blonde he met this morning.

The professor rolled his eyes and blew out a wispy smoke from his lips. "Damn it, Naruto, shut the hell up," he grumbled in irritation.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto. Well, it seems like Naruto really was what he assumed him to be. Loud, happy-go-lucky, and just out there. He sighed. _'This is going to be a long year,' _he thought unhappily, and then glanced at Asuma from the corner of his eye. _'And this man just smokes and swears in front of the students,' _thought Sasuke as he inwardly rolled his eyes. _'Typical…some role model he is.'_

"Sasuke, unfortunately, the only seat left open is next to Naruto," Asuma stated in a pitiful way. The classroom held up to fifty or sixty students per class and each desk went two students per desk. There were four windows to the left. Sasuke sat next to it with Naruto on his right. For the next twenty five minutes, Sasuke sat and stared out of the window as the snow fell slowly from the sky. Occasionally, Naruto would whisper something to him, but then would get caught for talking. When the bell finally rang, all of the students stood up and gather their belongings for the next class.

As they packed their things, Naruto asked, "So what class do you have next, Sasuke?"

"I have Calculus next," he answered stoically.

The blonde widened his eyes in astonishment. "Calculus?" he cried, attracting the attention of the leaving students, while Sasuke moved his gaze to the floor. "Man, I wish I could be that smart! That way, I'd pass the tests more easily!"

When they left the room, Sasuke asked, "Aren't you? Isn't that why you're in this class?" He was confused. If Naruto wasn't smart, why was he taking an AP class? Better yet, why was he attending Broken Willow at all?

The young man laughed at the question, making the Uchiha feel even more frustrated. "Ha! You must be asking yourself why I'm here, right?" Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke with a small smile. "Well, I'm an orphan and only child. So, the headmaster was kind enough to let me stay here and study. But my sister also helps me, so I'm thankful."

Sasuke frowned. "Demo, you just said you were an only child."

Again, Naruto laughed. "Well, she's not really my sister, but she's like one."

_'Sou ka. Maybe he stays with her during the summer then, when the school closes.'_

"I'll introduce you to her at lunch, but we've got to hurry or we'll be late again," Naruto replied, at the same time taking off to his next class.

Sasuke just stood while as the sea of students rushed past him for fear of being late and getting detention. Shaking his head, he just walked instead of run, not caring since it's his first day. So, considering it _is _his first day at Broken Willow Academy, Sasuke smirked and decided to miss Calculus. Well, until the last fifteen minutes, anyway. His professor was Morino Ibiki. And from what he heard, the man was in a war and was a sadist. Yeah, that is one lesson he'd like to miss for the day. So he strolled around the school, giving himself a tour going through passages and hidden rooms, up and down and around the staircases until he found himself in the clock tower. As he moved, the gadgets and whatnot made loud noises while they worked so the clock can function properly. When he was behind the large clock face which used roman numeral for the numbers and old, antique hands, Sasuke once again gazed at the powdery winter that reflected his every thought and feeling.

Glancing across the snowy field, a very large and well-built, glass greenhouse stood adjacent to the man building. Behind it was vast forest that stretched on for miles while opposite of it was a frozen lake that seemed to see no end. The towers, he assumed, were where the students stayed. Looking at the clock face, he saw how fast the time went by and decided that it was time to head to his class. A few something minutes, Sasuke entered his class and again was stared down by everyone. And again, he got an interrogation and personally thought that Ibiki wasn't that scary, but thought his scars were something interesting. Well, his third period which was P.E. and fourth Physics passed by quickly. And soon Sasuke found himself walking with Naruto to the cafeteria…that is, if you can call it a cafeteria. It looked more like a banquet hall. Anyway, Sasuke followed Naruto to a rather large group of people. He noticed that there some students he recognized in some of his classes. He didn't remember their names, but he remembered their faces.

"Oi, minna!" Naruto said loudly and excitedly, and then turned around to slap Sasuke heartily on the back with a large grin. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's new here, so let's make him feel welcomed! Sasuke, I'll start introducing you to everyone," he said jovially to the young man and pointed to the first person to his right which was a rather bored looking man who had spiky brunette hair tied up and was leaning into his left hand. He was in Sasuke's Calculus and Physics class. "That is Nara Shikamaru, the laziest guy you'll ever meet who thinks everything is troublesome! But he's also smart amazingly enough," Shikamaru grumbled a 'hey' and 'troublesome' while the blonde wasn't listening. "Anyway, this is Hyuuga Neji…" Naruto suddenly stopped and frowned, looking to and from Neji and Sasuke, making them lift their eyebrows. "I just realized something. Neji, this guy acts just like you, but more quiet."

"Well, I wonder why," Neji said, his every word dripping with cold sarcasm. He also had dark hair, but not as dark as Shikamaru's and had the strangest colored eyes he had ever seen: they were a pale lilac hue with no pupils at all.

_'Odd. I've never seen those kinds of eyes before…' _Sasuke thought absentmindedly.

"Oh and this is his cousin, Hinata-chan!" Naruto continued, pointing to a girl who had the exact same eyes as the first, except she had dark, blue-violet, shoulder length hair.

She smiled tentatively and said quietly, "Kounichiwa, Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded politely in return.

"This is Shitoken Tenten and she's Hyuuga's girl." The girl with chocolate brown hair that was separated into two separate buns and eyes of the same color sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face at her friend.

"That red-headed dude over there with the tattoo and scary face is Sabaku no Gaara. His brother Kankuro is a senior and his older sister Temari is in college. Anyway, the idiot with the mutt is Kiba and Akamaru—"

"Hey, you stupid freak!" The young man with unruly hair cried as his dog barked.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Is that thing even allowed here?"

Naruto gave an uncaring shrug. "The teachers told him get rid of him, but Kiba just kept on bringing the dog so they gave up. Okay, let's see who we have left…Oh! There's Shino, the one with the glasses and the guy with thick brows and a lame haircut is Lee. The fat guy eating chips is Chouji and where is…Oi, lazy ass! Where's that freak you call your girlfriend?" Naruto asked rudely, only to have something hit the back of his head harshly. Turning, he glared at the girl who threw her water bottle at him. She was also another blonde like Naruto. And like Naruto, she had blue eyes as well. They could be siblings if they wanted to. Well, they already acted like one.

"Watch your tongue, Naruto, or I'll rip it out," she said threateningly with a deadly glare as she sat next to Shikamaru. Looking at Sasuke, she lifted a brow and scanned him and then smirked. "Not bad, anyway, my name's Yamanaka Ino and welcome to Broken Willow," she introduced herself briefly before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, Sakura says she's very sorry to not come by and meet your new friend."

The guy looked like he was about to cry when he heard the relayed message. "Nande? What is she doing during lunch? You know how she is. If she doesn't eat anything, she'll lose a lot of energy!" he cried worriedly for this friend of his.

But Ino just rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air. "'Shinpai shinaide' she said. She knew you'd worry, so brought her own food. Goodness! You're like her mother or something! She can take care of herself."

"Ino, you know as well as I do, that she has to have food every two hours or she'll faint. And besides, she's always helping others and never look after herself and _that _is why we're here," Naruto stated with a proud nod. Then, suddenly remembering that Sasuke was still with them, he hurriedly turned around with an apologetic smile. "Gomen! You're probably wondering who Sakura-chan is, huh?"

"Just a little," Sasuke replied curtly.

The blonde chuckled and scratched his neck. "Well, what's your next class then, Sasuke?"

Taking his schedule from his blazer pocket, Sasuke scanned the last two periods. "Advanced Placement Literature with Yuuhi Kurenai and Mythology with Mitarashi Anko."

His ears perked up with the last one. "Hey, that's the one, Sakura-chan has! She says Mitarashi is pretty cool, but strange in a way," he said conversationally. "But, you don't look like the type to take something like Mythology."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly with an impassive expression. "I like myths and legends, but they didn't have it at my old school, though. And it's good to get away from all the generals," he said idly, moving his gaze to the windows again. "Is it always like this?" he asked out of nowhere as the others looked at him.

"Like what?" Tenten asked genuinely.

The young Uchiha tilted head to the snow outside. "Is it always snowing even during summer?"

Hinata smiled softly. "Not really, but it does once in a while. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Sasuke answered murmuring.

-o0o-

As lunch ended, everyone went their separate way, bidding each other as they did so. When Sasuke turned to go to the south wing, he heard his name being called by Naruto and turned back around. "Nani?"

"When you go to Mythology, you'll immediately know who my sister is! Sakura-chan, remember?" the hyper boy reminded.

"Aa. And what do you mean 'immediately'?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

But Naruto ignored that and grinned sheepishly. "Trust me, you'll see." With that, he went to his fifth period class, leaving Sasuke to take what he want with that cryptic message. Once more, fifth period flew by and now Mythology. Sasuke walked slowly, but fast enough to his class so that he wouldn't be late. Right when the bell rang, he was at the door, waiting for his purple-haired teacher to get to him. When she did, she gave a grin that was too identical to Naruto's.

"So you must be Uchiha Sasuke, right?" she asked enthusiastically. "You're going to have a fun time in this class, I guarantee it." Somehow, the way she say that didn't make him think so. And also because some of the students rolled their eyes or scoffed, except for one. It was a girl with hair the color of cherry blossoms that reach below her waist. Her skin was white, as white as the pure snow. She leaning into the palm of her right hand, gazing at the wintry world solemnly. So that was what Naruto was talking about when he said 'immediately.' With her features, it's no wonder she was named after the blossom.

"Alrighty then! You'll be sitting next to…tch, tch…Haruno Sakura. Stand up, Sakura, please," Anko said as the girl looked from the corner of her eye and stood up slowly. The way she move was just so graceful, even if it wasn't intended to be so. When he got a good, clear look at her face, Sasuke was taken aback by her beauty. Her eyes was just so green and clear, it was like staring into a deep forest or sea. Her lips weren't the pretty red color you hear in fairy tales, but they were just a soft, light pink hue that seemed to go well with her little flushed cheeks. Her rosette hair framed her tiny face and looked to be hiding her like a curtain. The way she stood was elegant and proper, but a frailness was evident in the way she had her hands over each other. But it's her expression that would soften any hard heart. The way her eyes gentled and her lips set in a small, kind smile. However, Sasuke caught something that no one would ever have seen: he saw something like melancholy and shock behind those eyes—which were like the windows to her soul.

As Sasuke moved to go sit next to her, he could see her hands gripping tightly at each other and found this odd. Taking his seat, he quickly glanced at her, only to see that she was looking directly at him with a blank gaze. "Um, hi," he greeted hesitantly, since he hardly talks to girls.

Then as if someone took over her, she smiled softly and said in a pleasant and formal manner, "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san."

A little bit taken by her formality, Sasuke moved to face the front with a small 'same here,' as he hid his microscopic blush. Trying to look at her again, he inwardly sigh when she wasn't paying attention to him. _'She's so odd. Who talks like that anymore? But…she looks kind of familiar. Where did I see her from?' _And then his eyes widen in realization and surprise. "You're the girl from the sculpture," he said out loud, making the class looked at him. It was more annoying when the girl next to him gave that innocent little girl look.

"S-sorry?" she said tentatively, as if afraid of his reply. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat a bit due to his intense gaze.

Anko was now annoyed that her class is being interrupted and spoke, "Is there something wrong, Sakura?"

The said girl turned back to answer. "Iie, gomen. Please continue with the lesson, sensei." With that said, Anko went to teaching Sakura looked back at Sasuke. "And you should pay attention as well, Uchiha-san."

And nothing was said after that. But for the whole entire class, Sasuke just couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable himself. There was something about this girl that just annoyed him to no end. The way she talked for one. Who speaks so formally? It was like she was raised in the eighteen hundreds or something. No, that can't be it. She's the same age as he is, so there's no way she could be that old unless she was immortal or something. And then Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at the thought. Stealing a quick glimpse at her again, Sasuke noticed the way she sat. Her posture was straight and forward with her hands folded in front of each other in a business-like manner. The way she wore her uniform was even proper. While contemplating, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _'I'll just have to figure this out later…'_

-o0o-

The day finally came to an end with students rushing to go to their dorms while some who lived in Broken Willow went to the school parking lot. As he left the building after handing in his signed sheet and headed towards the gate, Sasuke saw the same girl from his class standing in front of the statues. Her expression was blank and emotionless as she gazed at them. Walking slowly up to her, Sasuke stood next to her, observing her. He knew she was aware of his presence so waited until she spoke.

"Earlier today, you said I was the girl from the sculpture, did you mean this one?" she asked politely, still looking at the statues.

"Yes," Sasuke answered just shortly and turned to look at her while she looked back. "You look exactly like her." He nodded towards the girl spreading out her arms. "But this school was built so many centuries ago, so how is that?"

The girl smiled inquisitively at his cleverness. "You are most certainly sharp, aren't you?" she said pleasantly with a small smile. "Well, do you really think I'm that old then, Uchiha-san?"

"Call me Sasuke, please. And no, I don't really think you're old, but…" He sighed and shook his head. "No, never mind. Good day." And then he turned and went on his way home. However, he didn't go very far when Sakura was beside him suddenly. He snapped in her direction with confusion written in his dark eyes. "How did—how did you get here so fast? What do you want?" he asked in alarm.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention, Sasuke, and you interest me. There's something about you, too," she said with a hint of arrogance. "But when you finally figure out what you want to tell me, come to me in a month," she stated and went off in the opposite direction.

All the while, Sasuke stood there in the middle of the road now more confused than ever. What just happened? It seemed like she knew something, like she knew what he was thinking. And why was everyone so worried about her and being so cryptic? There is something going on here that he didn't know about. And now he's bound to figure it out. Narrowing his eyes at her fading back, Sasuke thought with determination, _'Just what are you hiding, Haruno...and why are you so interested in me?' _With that in his mind, Sasuke walked down the snowy path, not knowing his new life in Broken Willow just took an interesting turn.

* * *

Hey! You've finally reach the end! Congratulations! Anyway, have you figure out what this story's going to be about, yet? Let me know in your review and I'll see if you're right! If you do, then I'll probably give you a hint about what's going to happen in this story! But...where's the fun in that? Anyway, if you want to know what Sasuke's house look like and also the school, check out my profile! The school is a combination of three castles alright! It's really awesome! So go see it! 

Anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, and for those who are still waiting for "Forget-Me-Not" and "Shinsotsu and Reikoku", I'm almost done, so don't worry! But for those who read "Your Unknown Color", I'm sorry for discontinuing it. But hopefully, you'll still read my other stories! Until then, I'll see you later! Ja!

Sincerely,

Winter's Holly


	2. Chapter II:  Curiosity

Whoo-wee! Man, it's been ages since I updated for this story! Anyway, this chapter's kind of short, so please enjoy while you can!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

* * *

Chapter II: Curiosity

"_The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing. One cannot help but be in awe when he contemplates the mysteries of eternity, of life, of the marvelous structure of reality. It is enough if one tries merely to comprehend a little of this mystery every day. Never lose a holy curiosity." Albert Einstein_

By: Winter's Holly

_2214 August 23…Thursday…12:06 p. m. . . . _

Only two weeks had passed since Sasuke attended Broken Willow Academy and spoken with the mysterious girl, Haruno Sakura. Quickly, he found the best routes around the school. The shortest way, the fastest way, and even secret rooms that no one ever goes to. He even found a room that he had claimed his own. He was currently in that room right now as lunch started. Not that he minded being with Naruto and his new friends, he'd rather not waste his time talking about trivial things. He just didn't like talking period. What would he talk about? He wasn't like the 'normal' young people of _nowadays. _Sasuke was much more old fashion. Too old-fashion, in fact, that when he actually does speaks and is in front of important company, his elder company would be intimidated by his formality. Sasuke is from a very high class—aristocratic—family, so it would only be natural for him to have etiquette manners. Though, he never really enjoyed social events very much. They had always bore him.

As soon as Sasuke glanced out of the foggy window, the pink hair of the girl he was thinking about earlier caught his eye. She was wearing a flowing black cloak, and though the hood was up, Sasuke could still see her pink hair that escaped due to the wind. It looked like she was carrying something from what he saw from behind. Again, it didn't seem like she was walking at all. With the added effect from the flowing cloak, it looked like she was floating across the frozen lake. Her movements were all too slow, formal, and elegant for his liking. When she finally came to a stop, she was almost a dot in Sasuke's eyes. She bent down to put something on the icy lake, pausing for a bit before bringing herself back up. As she made her way back to the school, Sasuke looked briefly at where she was before and caught a glimpse of red. It was hard to tell what it was, but he was pretty sure it was a bouquet of roses. A sudden gust ripped through the air causing a few red petals to be freed and flying across the window. Sasuke blinked at the bright color and then brought his gaze back down to the girl. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as his eyes widen slightly due to surprise. Down below, she was staring directly at him as her locks blew wildly around her. Her green eyes were so piercing as she still gazed at him blankly. He wanted to move away for some reason. There was something about her that made him feel sick and unable to breathe. After a while she gave a curt nod of her head before continuing her way back. Sasuke frowned when he heard the bell ring and got up and went to class.

-o0o-

Of course, nothing interesting had happened in literature. Kurenai just lectured throughout the whole entire class period. Sasuke, on the other hand, was just doodling on his notebook—something he usually never does unless he was lost in thought. He felt something tapping on his shoulder, but ignored the feeling and went back to doodling, hoping that whatever it was that was tapping would go away. But it didn't. It only became harder, making it much more difficult to ignore it. Of course, the young man slowly grew more and more irritated. Finally his patience snapped, as he snapped his glare at the person. Unfortunately, that person happened to be his teacher, Kurenai, who did not look very pleased with him.

"Mr. Uchiha, the bell has rung a minute ago. So unless you want to stay and repeat the lesson, be my guest. But do not blame me if Mitarashi gets on your case for being late," Kurenai stated and then left to her desk upfront.

Sighing with a peeved expression, Sasuke began to gather his belongings. Picking up his notebook, Sasuke noticed that all over his notes were large eyes staring back at him. They were _her _eyes. Sasuke frowned, narrowing his obsidian orbs in annoyance as his tongue clicked in aggravation. _'This is certainly displeasing. I can't get her out of my mind for some reason,'_ he thought, strolling to his next class, mythology. Again while passing past each student, Sasuke failed to notice that the female students were giving him lustful gazes. His mind was too full of that girl to even focus on anything particular. So he didn't even realize he had entered his class and went straight to his seat next to the pink-haired girl.

"Kounichiwa, Sasuke-san," said the mysterious girl as Sasuke snapped his head up in surprise. Looking about himself, Sasuke noticed that he was in class already. Then staring back at Sakura, he saw that she was smiling with an eerily pleasant smirk on her face. "You certainly are jumpy when you let your mind wander, aren't you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes while giving a malicious smile of his own, making Sakura's smile falter a bit. He leaned down by her ear and whispered huskily, "I _will _find out what you are, Haruno-_san._" However, as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw her expression shifted from mocking to surprised and then to uncertainty until she settled on a sad frown.

Moving her face towards his slightly, Sakura lowered her eyes to his lips which were right by her cheek. "I wish you didn't try, Sasuke," she murmured, tilting her head back to look at his eyes. There was confusion shining in them.

"I do not understand," he said with genuine confusion. "Is _there _really something you don't want me to know?"

Sakura gazed at him for a while, not even noticing as each student who passed by them, gawked curiously at the two. With the way they were sitting, the position of their closeness seemed too intimate for just acquaintances. When the bell finally rang, Sakura blinked and turned so that she was facing the front. "We'll talk about this some other time, Sasuke-san," she said quietly as Anko began the lecture. Having no choice, but to agree, Sasuke nodded his head and face forward.

After twenty minutes sitting in class next to her, however, Sasuke finally yanked out a sheet of blank paper and scribbled onto to it. And since they were at the very top of the class, Anko couldn't see the paper that Sasuke passed to Sakura. She glimpsed at the paper from the corner of her eyes and sighed faintly, taking the paper. Looking at it, she read the question written in his elegant script.

_**Why don't we talk now? Surely, it cannot be that bad.**_

Lifting a brow, she glanced at Sasuke who just gave her a blank stare as he gave her a nod. Closing her eyes, trying to calm herself, Sakura had replied back.

Must_ we talk about this now? We're in the middle of a lecture, Sasuke-san. I'm sure this can wait. I _did _give you a month's worth of contemplating, didn't I?_

Sasuke took the paper back and glared at it. So what if she did give him a month? It's not like he'll take that long to figure what she is. Besides being curious, he was aggravating by her behavior with him two weeks ago. What did she know that he didn't?

_**I don't give a damn if we're in the middle of a lecture, alright? The only reason you're giving me a month is that you're hoping that I would get tired of the idea and give up, am I correct? Otherwise, you wouldn't mind if I told you what I thought right now!**_

Sakura stopped reading and hid the note quickly in her blazer as Anko passed by their desk. She was lecturing about the Roman and Greek gods about the differences and similarities between. When she was across the room, Sakura pulled out the note and immediately scrawled out her response in a writing as elegant as Sasuke's.

_Some things are better left unsaid, _Sasuke. _And besides, I'm sure you won't be about to figure me out anyways. _

_**Don't be too quick to judge me, Haruno-san. I know a lot more than you know. For example, those roses you left outside was left for someone you hurt, right? It's too easy to read, you know.**_

She snapped her head at him and gave him a frightened look which he took as a confirmed answer. Lowering her head, she wrote back.

_You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Uchiha. Just stay out of my business if you don't want to get killed._

And as she shoved the note to Sasuke, Sakura instantly stood up, gathering her belongings as she did so and headed for the doors. Sasuke looked up to see the other students getting ready to go home as well. He looked for Sakura and saw that she was quickly leaving the classroom. Groaning, he grabbed his backpack and raced down the steps and out the door to catch up with the pink haired girl.

"Matte, Haruno!" he yelled, pushing through the students. Sakura just kept on walking faster and suddenly disappeared. Stopping, Sasuke looked about himself and noticed that this was the same place where he took some of the secrets passages. Going to the wall on the left that was away from the large windows, he slipped into a room behind the alcove there. From there on, he raced down the staircase after Sakura. Not for long, Sasuke was able to catch up with her quickly. Seeing her shadow turning sharply to the right, he quickly followed. _'Damn! She's fast for a person so short!' _As Sasuke chased after her, he looked at his surroundings, recognizing it. Realizing where she was headed, he took a left turn and began to pump his legs even faster. His breathing soon turned into sharp pants when he finally reached the last door, slamming it open and ran to the other side of the school. His hurried steps made very little indents in the snow as he prayed that he would get there before she did. Rounding a corner, Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes widen slightly when he saw the door handle turned and smirked as he quickened his pace. And after a long chase of cat and mouse, Sasuke finally caught her while she gave a yelp in shock.

"D-dou yatte?" Sakura gasped, looking back behind to what she thought where Sasuke could have come from. "You were just behind me and now…how?"

Waiting for her breathing to slow, Sasuke noted how pale she looked and frowned. "Did you not eat yet?" he questioned, looking over her figure. She was thinner than before and seemed to be really weak.

The girl shook her head in response. "I've actually been too busy to eat or sleep," she stated, now bending over to catch her breath.

"Come on. We'll go to my house, so you can rest up there. And then, we'll talk. Deal?" Sasuke said, supporting her as they walked. But, before they can get anywhere, Sakura winced as she bent down again, but this time to touch her right ankle. Sasuke lowered into a squat and observed her ankle. It was red and swollen. She probably twisted it when she was running away. Sighing, he turned his back to her. "Get on, Haruno. You can't walk like that."

Her expression was mortified. "Demo, my house is so faraway and—"

"—all the more reason for you to come to mine. Just come to my house so I can fix your ankle and then we'll argue later, alright?" Sasuke suggested, still in a crouch. "Take my bag, will you?"

Still unsure, Sakura took the bag slowly and hesitantly climbed on his back while shyly wrapping her arms around his neck. While this happened, Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that she held him so tight that he felt the line of her body against his. He also tried to ignore the soft, sweet scent that radiated off her of skin as she buried her face in his neck. Sakura, on the other hand, blushed and held back a gasp when she felt his hand beneath her rump, supporting her weight as he took off in a light stroll. Like Sasuke, she unconsciously breathed in his scent that came of his neck. The smell wasn't the scent she was used to smelling from a guy. Most guys would wear cologne, but Sasuke, he smelt…different. He smelled like the icy surroundings around him, yet a warm like the spring. She frowned and immediately turned away to clear her mind.

Sasuke, who was well aware that she was looking at him, narrowed his eyes when he saw her snapped her face away from his. But that wasn't what surprised him. In that moment, he could have sworn that he saw the color of her green eyes flickered to a golden color. Facing to the front, he made a mental note to add that in his analysis.

"Gomen," he mumbled so low that the girl barely caught it.

Twisting her neck around to look at his face, Sakura still couldn't quite get a good look at his expression. "N-nani?" she stammered with wide eyes.

He sighed and lowered his gaze to the snowy ground as the sounds of his feet crunching in the snow were the only thing heard. "For what happened earlier, I didn't mean to offend you," he said after a while.

Blinking at the apology, Sakura nodded slowly and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

_3:45 p.m. . . .Sasuke's home…_

After arriving at his home, Sasuke had gently placed Sakura on his couch and got the first aid kit. When he fixed her ankle, he went to get some tea for the both of them and now they sat across from each engaged in a conversation as the fire in the fireplace warmed the house.

Sipping her tea, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke questioningly. "Nee, Sasuke-san—"

"Didn't I tell to drop the honorifics?" he reminded with an annoyed frown.

She smiled in apology. "Gomene, demo I can't help it. This is how I was taught to behave. I'm sure that is how you were taught as well being brought up as the Uchiha that you are. However, you can break from those adequate manners whenever you want to, but I can't. It was burned into me, so I can't help but be formal and polite like the way I am now."

Sasuke frowned at her words. _'She can't break from them? What does that mean?'_

Looking up at her, he said slowly, trying to formulate the words, "I…I do not understand your meaning. You say that you cannot break from them because they were _burned _into you, why is that?"

"Well, my parents were very strict and very proper. Like your family, we're also a high-class family, though a bit much higher," she answered, staring into her cup of tea which was beginning to grow cold. "Even so, they were also very kind and caring people. So I try to make them proud everyday, you know."

Sasuke tilted his head to the fire, the lights playing across his face. "You speak as if they're dead," he murmured quietly, stealing a glimpse at her. She didn't answer. She merely gave him a sad smile in return. Sasuke looked back at the fire solemnly. "Mine are, too. It's just me and my elder brother now."

"Is that the reason why you came here then? To get away from painful memories?" she asked in a sincere voice filled with emotion.

"Mostly, but it was to get away from my brother." He glanced at her again so see that her expression was composed and he could tell that she wasn't trying to hide any emotion at all. This was her real self. Her cold, impassiveness that she hid until the very last moment. He turned, fully facing her as he crossed his hands in front of his face and glared at the wooden floors. "So…is this what you're really like then, Haruno-san?" Glancing at her from his lashes, Sasuke almost smirked when he saw her green eyes narrowed at him. "Nani?"

"I'm leaving," she said as she stood abruptly, gently putting the teacup down on the coffee table and then immediately headed towards the door. "Thank you for your hospitality and generosity, Uchiha-san," she said brusquely.

"Haruno!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly stood on his feet with hands clenched into tight fists and a scowl instantly replacing the mocking expression on his handsome face. "Just what exactly did you mean by your last sentence today, huh? Are you really willing to kill me just to keep this secret of your?" His voice leveled went down a couple octaves into a softer tone by the end of his questioning. "Is it truly so difficult to let me know?"

Sakura was painfully silent as she thought over his words. Her face fell at the familiarity of them as they brought back recollections. _'Can you not trust me enough to let me in, Sakura?' _She shook her head of the memory. To her, the words may be said differently, but the same implications were there. Closing her eyes, Sakura made herself forget them.

She turned around to face Sasuke without looking at him. Her face was barely cleared of the sadness when she spoke to him again. "_Onegai…onegai, Sasuke-kun…please stay away from me,_" she begged him in a whispering gentle voice that Sasuke frowned at the change of attitude.

_'She's certainly moody…' _he thought mindlessly. _'But…the way she spoke to me, why does she speak as if she knew me? Why is my heart beating so hard? Wakatteiru…'_

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," he admitted, the frown still evident in his face. "Do you know me from somewhere, Haruno? Have you and I met before?"

She smiled sadly at him, but behind that smile Sasuke swore he saw something else there. "I'm not lying, Uchiha-san. You should stay away from me. It's for your own good." And with that, she left through the front door. Getting irritated, Sasuke chased her out only to see her getting in a black car. Through the tinted window, he saw the face of Uzumaki Naruto staring back blankly at him in the back seat. There someone else in the back next to him. Squinting a little, he recognized the girl Hinata. She looked at him apologetically which he thought was strange and ignored it. Glancing at Sakura for a second when she opened the door, he saw a young man who looked exactly like him gazing back with an oddly bright smile.

_Slam!_

The sound of the car slamming loudly brought Sasuke's attention back to Sakura. She merely avoided his intense glare as she spoke soundlessly to the man next to her. He saw her nod and glanced sadly at him. He noticed the sorrowful emotion showing so strongly on her face, he couldn't help but feel a pain in his stomach as his heart beat wildly. As if she could hear, Sasuke watched her face turned from sadness to wide-eyed shock. It seemed as if she was afraid that she did something. In this case, she did. She somehow, just by looking at him, made him feel sick and unable to breathe for some reason. Her lips moved slowly, talking to whoever was listening. And then, the car moved passed his house down the street only to turn sharply back and raced away, leaving Sasuke more frustrated and angry than confused.

_'What the hell was that? Just what the fuck is going on here?!' _he thought angrily, his teeth gritting against each other as his stomach pain to feel even more pain. It felt as if someone had taken a knife and brought into his abdomen and twisted so painfully slow. Groaning, Sasuke fell on his knees as he clutched his sides to ease the pain. Inhaling sharply, he glared at the car that was getting smaller and smaller by the second. _'Those people…they're in on this…'_

* * *

Hey! Did you guys noticed that Naruto has the highest amount of anime fanfics?! That is so freakishly awesome! It goes the same for Harry Potter, too, man! That's so cool! Anyways, I'll be updating on Celestial Abyss and then Gentle Illusions, and then Shinsotsu to Reikoku! AND THEN, Songs of Time! Holy crap! I don't remember writing that much! Shit! But anyways, if you're like Twilight and New Moon, you should totally read Songs of Time because it's not what you expect of Bella and Edward! So go read it!

Oh! Have any of you figured what this story's about yet?! It is seriously not that hard!

Okay, thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter III: Dare

**Wow...it's been a long while since I've updated for this fic, huh? Anyways, there are a lot more things happening in this chapter, so you'll finally be able to guess what Sakura is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however, I do own the plot.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter III: Dare 

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_I am not sure I should have dared to start; but I am sure that I should not have dared to stop.__" Winston Churchill_

_14__th__ of December, 2214…1: 23 pm…_

Hours passed into days; days passed into weeks; and weeks passed into months. Soon, December arrived and the snow in Broken Willow came more severely than before. Sasuke found this out the hard way when two and a half weeks ago in November he was walking to school was nearly buried. He didn't spend much time with Naruto's group for obvious reasons, but the blonde kept persisting that he should and try be to more social. But, Sasuke always gave him the same answer and left.

Now that the finals for the first trimester were over and with Christmas and the Winter Ball coming along the way, students are still running around nonstop. They were running errands for the preparations for the Ball while at the same time doing some last minute shopping for Christmas gift; which were to be given a couple of days before the Ball. The Winter Ball was take place on the twentieth of the month. It was formal and boys' decision, but only juniors and seniors were the only ones allowed to go. If they let the freshmen and sophomores attend, who knows what havoc they might cause? And with the commotion going on, the students were allowed no assignments until after Winter Break.

As the students ran around shouting and screaming, Sasuke sat in the library reading the book _Wuthering Heights _for his AP Lit class. The young man sat in a corner far from the entrance which was also hidden as well. So no one can see him, but he can see them. It was also by the window, too, so when he gets tired, he can stare at the snow. As he read, Sasuke couldn't help but think how crude Cathy was to fall in love with both men, yet she chose the other one _'What's his name…Edmund!' _Sasuke shook his head and closed the book, having read enough for today. His class was to have it done by the time they get back for the next year. Sasuke sighed as he thought about the book. Why would she choose Edmund just because it was the 'right' thing to do? Heathcliff, cold as he may be, loved her truly, but she still chose Linton.

As he thought more of the book while staring at the snowy field, he heard the door to the library open quietly. This made him frown, however. Sasuke looked up when he didn't hear any footsteps only to find that it was the very person he wanted to avoid since the incident. He wanted nothing to do with her, he decided then. She had some problems, he knew that, but he also wanted to find out what it was that she was hiding from him. As Sasuke kept his eyes trained on her, he prayed that she didn't come back here and discover him.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're here again," the librarian greeted in a kind, genteel voice. The librarian was an elderly woman who decided to volunteer since the old one left. It seemed like she knew Sakura well to address her so casually. "I hope you're not here to help me again. Aren't you going to help out with the preparations?"

The young girl laughed softly. "I tried Kaede-san, demo everyone says I contributed enough already and that I should rest. So here I am!" she explained with a small smile.

But Kaede shook her head and sighed at the girl. "Has a boy asked you to the Winter Ball yet?" she asked. "Or have you rejected them again?"

This made Sasuke, who was listening intently (though he shouldn't) lean closer; he couldn't help, but be curious about what her answer could be.

"Eto…ahaha," she let out nervously while scratching her cheek sheepishly.

Kaede let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms in the air. "Again? Sakura-chan, you've been asked so many times even when you were a freshman, yet you still refuse?"

"You know me, Kaede-san. I don't want to them to think that I'm going with them because I like them. I like them as a friend, of course, but they expect much more out of me," Sakura explained with a sad smile when she looked over to the window to her left, watching as the snow fell gently. "Besides, the person I want doesn't remember who I am nor does he like to dance."

The old librarian lifted her brows at this as a sly smile broke out on her thin lips. This caused Sasuke to frown at her words, wondering who she could be talking about.

"And who might this young man be, nee, Sakura-chan?" she asked slyly, teasing her.

Sakura chuckled lightly. "I can't tell you, Kaede-san! You might tell the whole staff and my reputation would be ruined!" she joked.

Kaede's eyes widen as she gasped dramatically, throwing her hands to her face. "Could it be that, the 'Unreachable' Haruno Sakura has an infatuation with someone? Come, Sakura, you must tell me now!"

"Stop it, Kaede-san!" Sakura laughed good-humoredly. "You can't call it an infatuation. Though, it is certainly different, I can tell you that." Suddenly, her gaze became like the face Sasuke had seen so many months ago that it just felt new to him all over again.

Noticing her sudden mood change, the librarian lifted the girl's face to give her a kind grandmotherly smile. "Sakura-chan, did you know this boy before?"

The pink-haired girl sighed and nodded dejectedly. "Hai, demo it was so long ago, I really doubt he would remember anything about me."

Sasuke leaned in closer with much more interest than he would have liked. There was something about her that suddenly drew him to her. After so many weeks of avoiding her and to have her show up like this made all that effort seem in vain.

At this statement, Kaede frowned. "Sakura-chan, I've taken care of you since you came into this world and when you disappeared, I didn't know what I would do. But after so many years, I hear that you were with _him. _And as much as I hate telling you once again that it was forbidden, I just couldn't let you be sad again after the death of your clan," she said with a reminiscing smile. "But after what happened, when he—"

"O-onegai, Kaede-san, do not speak of it. Please, I don't want to remember," Sakura abruptly pleaded, nearly gasping for air.

At this point, Sasuke was just on the edge of his seat, burning with anxiety and curiosity. She disappeared, but why? And who is this man she is talking about? What happened to her family? But the most important question was: why was this affecting him so much? Closing his eyes, Sasuke pushed back into his chair and took in a deep breath. When he finally calmed himself, the young man opened his eyes to glare at the ceiling. _'I don't care about her,' _he thought angrily but moved his gaze to see Sakura bowing to the librarian and exiting through the old doors. His onyx eyes were fixed on the doors for a long time, debating whether he should follow her or not. His attention then moved to the snow. Somehow, seeing it, reminded him of her. She was like the snow. So gentle yet so cold at the same time.

Looking back, Sasuke frowned and clenched his fist. _'Why should I go after her? It's not any of my business to interfere.' _It's what he thought, but the curiosity was just burning inside of him. His eyes landed on his book, remembering how Heathcliff didn't run after Cathy. With finality, Sasuke took up his book and went through the rows of the bookshelves until he nodded at the librarian and left. Though, it wasn't exactly like he was in love with her, but he just couldn't let her get away when he still had a chance to speak with her.

Now that he was standing right outside the doors of the library, he had to make the decision of going left or right or ahead. Looking to his left, he could see another stain-glass window with a staircase going up; before him was to the main hall; however to his right, he never been down that area before, but somehow, his guts were telling him that that's where she went. So in that direction, he followed. As he slowly descended the old marble staircase as he whirled around the pillar, he noticed how it began to grow darker and darker as he went on. This gave him the chills instantly when he thought what a girl would be doing down there, especially if it's this creepy.

Finally, the light soon faded away into darkness. In the background, he could hear the water dripping in consecutive seconds as if taunting him. Not only that, but he could hear skittering of claws from the rats and the howling of the wind above. _'Man, this place is so creepy,' _he thought to himself. Although, Sasuke would never admit this out loud, but it was actually scary. Being alone in the dark with nothing but the past with you. Sasuke sighed. _'I really don't want to use this, but it's the only way I'll be able to navigate around here.' _Taking a deep breath, Sasuke summoned the bloodline trait found only in his family, the Sharingan. Soon crimson took over his onyx hue allowing him to see clearly as if in daylight. He could see all the different paths and pillars that he nearly ran into.

_Swoosh!_

On alert, Sasuke snapped around hearing the sudden movement. He heard it again, but this time to his left. His crimson eyes narrowed as his lowered himself into a crouch. _'Come on…show yourself.'_

A soft touch was felt on his shoulder and that set him off. Instinctively, Sasuke whirled around pushing the suspect against the pillar while pulling out the kunai he usually kept in his back holster and pushing it against the person's throat. It was only there for situation like theses. A soft gasp was heard as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his attacker.

"U-Uchiha-san?" came the gentle voice.

Sasuke blinked, recognizing it. "H-Haruno? What are you doing down here?" he demanded in frustration. She had just scared the hell out of him and he wanted some answers.

"I would answer you if you remove your arm and weapon away from me, please," she managed a bit shaky, still surprised.

Reluctantly, Sasuke moved his arm away and put his kunai back in his holster inside his blazer. The young man forced himself to calm down, keeping his Sharingan on so he could see her. It was then that he noticed that her eyes were different. He frowned instantly at this. "Why are your eyes gold now?" Sasuke asked slowly, his previous suspicions coming back.

Sakura turned and began walking away. "Wakaranai de," she told him.

Not satisfied with her answers, Sasuke caught up with her and pulled her back. "You do know something! That day, something happened! When you looked at me—I" Sasuke struggled with his words, trying to control the anger and confusion he felt. "Why did I felt this sudden pain?! What did you do to me?!"

"Y-you're hurting me," she whispered weakly, afraid of his behavior.

Hearing this, Sasuke looked up where his hands grip her arms and let go. "Sumanai," he muttered and sighed. "I was going to ask you some more questions, but seeing as how reluctant you are, I might as well stop. You're never going to tell me the answers I need to know. Sayonara, Haruno-san." With that, Sasuke gave her a bow and turned back in the direction he came. _'Tch…what a waste of time.'_

Meanwhile, as she watched him go, Sakura was biting her bottom lip, debating whether she should go after him. _'If I do, then I'll just be repeating what I did so many years ago,' _she thought, gazing at Sasuke's fading figure. Her eyes closed as she remembered a similar scene like this a long time ago. He was walking away from her before, but his clothes were different and so was their meeting. They met in the snow in the woods and he wore his black cloak…like a hunter. _'But if I don't…I won't be able to change anything.'_

"Uchi—S-Sasuke-san!" Sakura cried for him with her hand stretch forward. The young man stopped and looked at her with his red eyes, making her remember again. Her golden eyes moved to the ground with a grimace. _'I have the chance to see him again…this time I'm daring to step over the boundaries.'_

With her final decision, Sakura looked up again only to see that he was right in front of her. His eyes were black again and she can see the kindness in them, urging her gently. Taking a deep breath, she managed a small smile. "W-would you like to join me? I was heading to my place a-and…"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and nodded.

Her eyes widen as she gave a brighter smile, taking his hand in hers, leading the way. "Sorry, if it's a little uncomfortable down here, but it's the only path to my place," she apologized.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He only watched the girl's hand grip his as she led the way. His eyes were almost half-lidded when he remembered having a dream that was similar to this when he was a child. But that was why he was so suspicious of Sakura. Because the girl in his dream was her.

"We're here!" Sakura announced as light finally made its appearance. As they ascended the couple of steps, Sasuke can see that it was a garden inside the castle. There was plant everywhere he looked. On the far west side, a large window took up the whole space there. "This is where I come when I want to be alone," she said, smiling contently. As Sasuke looked around, Sakura let go of his hand and walked her way slowly to a majestic bed that laid in the center of the garden.

"You have a bed here?" he asked with a lifted brow.

"Oh it was here before, but I made sure to wash the sheets all the time!" she exclaimed, dropping herself to the mattress. "It's really peaceful. I like it. It gives me some time to think."

Sasuke observed her as her hair fanned out around her with her eyes closed and a smile adorning her face. His feet sudden moved on its on while his expression remained indifferent. Though, on the inside, Sasuke was confused as to why he was moving towards her. Wasn't he trying to escape from her before? Slowly as he sat on the bed a feet beside her, he watched as her chest rose steadily up and down. He felt so perverse at the moment that he had to turn away. What was going on with him? First, he gets this sick feeling in his gut, now he wants to jump her! Sasuke sighed heavily, closing his eyes to get rid of the thoughts. As he did so, he failed to notice movements from the girl.

Sakura saw how occupied her acquaintance was with his thoughts, so sat up to examine his features. The stern pose and expression with the unruly hair and pale complexion, she knew it was him. The one she was hoping to see for such a long time. But since it has been a long time, she was having such a difficult time to control herself. She'd bite on her tongue just to keep herself sane when he was around her. Of course, it didn't help now that she had her own blood flowing in her mouth. It only made it worse. The scent of him, his heat was driving her to insanity. Her green eyes flashed gold once more, knowing it was a bad idea. _'I knew it…I shouldn't have come!'_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes and stood up quickly. She was going to make a run for it until Sasuke pulled on her arm, throwing her back onto the bed. Seeing that if she didn't hurry, she knew she'd be trap since she hadn't eaten anything for the past three days. And him hovering over her now only made it worse.

Sasuke leaned his face down with narrowed red eyes again. "You're not going to run away from me again, are you?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

The girl bit her lip, panting slightly as she tried to control herself. His closeness was making her nervous as a blush flushed her normally pale cheeks. "W-Watashi…"

Sasuke glanced all around him before staring at her again. "This is underground and no one can hear, can they?" he asked, bringing his lips to her ear. "I'm a man and you're a woman. No one will hear if I should decide to take advantage of you."

"But…you won't," her voice was soft, but resolute. "I know you won't."

His lips remained by her ear, taking in her words. "How can you be so sure?"

Sakura thought about this. How _can _she be so sure? What if he changed from the person she knew before? But…that was impossible, though. Her pink brows furrowed deeper. His behavior was still the same, even his appearance. And she was sure his kindness was still there as well. She moved her face over slowly so that she can see his eyes.

"I just know because…" she whispered as anguish took over. _'Because we're repeating it again…'_

A tiny smirk broke out on his lips as the young man gave a low soft chuckle. _'What am I doing?!' _he thought, but his body moved on its own. Slowly and seductively, Sasuke's right hand moved, shifting all of his weight to his left, as he slid his hand slowly upward along the side of her body starting from her knee. As his hand moved over her hips to her stomach (which wasn't protected by her thick blazer) over the slopes of her breast and finally stopped at her neck, pulling at her tie until it was hanging loosely around her neck. When he did this, Sasuke didn't realize how much it was affecting the girl. Her hands were gripping at the sheets as her jaw clenched tightly while she tried to control her breathing.

"I'm serious, _Sakura._ No one will you hear scream," he murmured huskily, brushing his lips against her smooth neck while pulling down her blazer and blouse when he undid her buttons. But when he did, Sasuke pulled away immediately, dressing Sakura properly again. The young woman stared at him in confusion. His eyes were black again when he turned away from her and crawled off the bed. As soon as his feet landed on the ground, Sasuke made his way back to the entrance.

Seeing this, her eyes widen and she instantly ran after him. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out, but gasped, realizing her mistake.

He turned around slowly. "You just call me with the suffix –kun. Why?"

"I-it was a mistake, sorry," she quickly said, avoiding his intense gaze. "But just don't leave, please."

"And why not? It's not like you're going to answer anyways," he said angrily, but his expression remained the same. "Why the hell should I waste my time then? Was it not you who told me to stay away?"

"I know I did, but I'm breaking my own rules just by being here alone with you," she explained and sighed, looking at the little flowers sticking out of the grass. "But I just can't help it. You…I just…I…"

Her vision soon became blurry while her body felt heavy and was leaning forward towards the ground. The blackness soon followed as the images before began to fade. At the very last moment before she fell into darkness, she felt Sasuke's arms around her.

-o0o-

_3: 03 pm…Infirmary_

Inside the infirmary, Sasuke and Sakura's friends were waiting for her to wake up. When Sasuke had carried her through the halls in his arms, Naruto was the first one to see and rushed to him. Sasuke was in a panic and told Naruto that he didn't know why she fainted. But apparently, Naruto knew and told him to bring her to the infirmary. So now here they sat, patiently.

Neji walked up next to Sasuke who was leaning against the wall with crossed arms and closed eyes. "What were you doing with Haruno, Uchiha?" he questioned as his pearl eyes seemed to see through him.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke instantly glared at him, not liking him at all. "I didn't do anything to her if that's what you're asking," he replied bluntly.

The others were watching quietly, but were also curious as to why Uchiha was carrying their beloved friend. But before the interrogation can continue, the door opened to reveal the same young man Sasuke thought who looked like him. The man briefly glanced at him before bringing his attention to the sleeping girl. He saw Naruto as well and went to him first. The two were conversing quietly until the young man nodded and pulled something from his bag. Looking back, he nodded to Neji.

Understanding, Neji turned to Sasuke who, in turn, stared at him in confusion.

"What's—" Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence when Neji knocked him out, hitting the pressure point on his spine.

Catching the fallen Uchiha, the Hyuuga glared at the young man. "You know she won't like this," he stated.

"But it's the only thing that'll keep her alive," Ino countered back with an uncertain glance at the pink-haired girl.

Naruto took up his adoptive sister's hand, feeling how cold it was. Turning around, he motioned for Chouji, Shino, and Kiba to come over and hold down each of the girl's limbs. "Is the doors locked, Tenten?" Naruto asked as the brunette went to check the door.

"Yeah, it is," she confirmed, giving a worried look to her boyfriend.

Hinata didn't like this at all. She knew as soon as the men held down the girl's limbs that they were going to give 'it' to her. "A-are you sure that this is the only way? I mean, couldn't we just wait for her to wake up?"

Shikamaru answered the question for her as he pulled out a syringe from the cabinets and filled it with a red liquid. "No, because the last time we did that, we almost lost her," he stated as he flicked the needle once it was full. "We're not going to take any chances." His hazel eyes locked with Naruto as he nodded to him.

Naruto looked at the young man with an absolute gaze. "Do it, Sai," he said, bracing himself as well as the other three.

Sai opened up a small bottle the size of his fist which was filled with a dark liquid and opened the girl's mouth to pour it in. As soon as that dark liquid entered her mouth, ran down her tongue and her throat and into her system, Sakura's eyes immediately shot open with a feral gaze. But her eyes were glowing red and demon-like as she began to struggle, causing the liquid to spill over her mouth and chest. When the liquid landed on her white blouse, the color became clearer. It was red. It was blood that she drank. Soon when Sai was almost done with the bottle, Sakura struggled more as she regained her senses.

"N-no! N-no!" she choked, tears now joining the blood. "P-please! S-Sasuke-kun! Ugh! A-ah!" She cried as she drank the crimson liquid, wanting the torture to end already. But that wasn't going to happen when her other self, her more evil self, soon emerged trying to take over. Her skin grew colder as the red glow came back, but this time her pupils were nowhere to be seen. Her back arch dangerously as the skin where her shoulder blades were began to rip open with blood dripping onto the mattress. The whole process was just horrible that it made her cry and wanted to end her life right there. "S-stop please!"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, but bear it for a little more," Naruto muttered apologetically at her. No one was enjoying this at all. They hated seeing her like this, begging them to stop. But they had to for her sake. They were her guardians, her loyal servants.

Her screams bounced off the walls for nearly ten minutes already and no one made a move to stop them. However, having enough of watching her suffer, Ino ran up to Shikamaru, took the needle and stuck it into her main vein in the neck. Tears were also running down the blonde's face while she watched Sakura return to normal, the medicine now in her bloodstream, taking its effects.

Sakura's fast-paced panting slowed into heavier breathing as her face contorted a pained expression. "S-Sasuke-kun," she called out instinctively.

Hearing her callings, Ino immediately hugged the weak girl while glaring at the men in the room, save Sasuke anyways. "How could you! Look at her! You know Sakura hasn't any tolerance for blood and yet you still forced her to drink it!"

"It was the only thing that would keep her alive, Ino," Naruto countered back in frustration. "If we didn't do what we had to, then she would have died!"

The blonde girl scoffed while giving a bitter smile. "Haven't you noticed? Ever since _he_ died, that's what she's been trying to do. She wanted to see him again, but due to our cursed fates as immortals, that's not bound to happen anytime soon."

The room went quiet at the end of her words as the only sounds were Sakura's muttering and the snow outside.

"…I'm sorry…Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled in a daze with dull eyes. "Please…forgive…me…"

* * *

**You know, I find that last line kind of creepy yet sad at the same time. So if you figured out what Sakura is, then good for you. If not, then I truly pity you.**

**WARNING!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL _NOT _UPDATE AT ALL! AGAIN, I'VE SAID THIS MANY TIMES BEFORE AND I WILL SAY IT AGAIN. IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, THEN I WILL STOP WRITING AND CONCENTRATE ON OTHER THINGS. _IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE, THEN HAVE THE COMMON DECENCY TO REVIEW OR DON'T READ AT ALL!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Winter's Holly**


	4. Chapter IV: Eternity's Kindness

Yup. I am so proud of this chapter. I truly hope that you enjoy it! Anyways, having fun reading it!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be crying if I did own Naruto.

_

* * *

_

Chapter IV: Eternity's Kindness

_By: Winter's Holly_

"_Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something and has lost something." H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

_-_

_-_

_Ten years ago…3__rd__ of July 2204_

_-_

_-_

_It was his seventh birthday this year. His pearl eyes scanned his surrounding area with caution. The celebration was held earlier that day with gifts, guests, and…girls. The little children his age gawked at him as his mother sent the servants to bring out a cake. Of course, he had already expected this. What he didn't expect was that the cake was nearly as tall as he was. He was tall for his age and this cake scared him with all of the seven layers—his mother made sure that it was seven layers for his birthday—and frosting. Even the sickening sweet scent of the icing came wafting by, making his small nose crinkle. Although from the outside, it looked like a regular birthday celebration. However, despite that, he was after all born into a hunter family. So when the cake was placed in front of him, little Hyuuga Neji fell back in his chair, doing a successful back flip five feet away. At that precise moment, drills and daggers and spears and claws sprung forth. _

'That's it?' _was his thought as he eyed his 'cake.' To the right, Neji sensed a quick movement and dodge the weapon just in time. Poison needles rained in the area he crouched earlier. Soon all of his relatives drew and wielded their weapons at him. One by one, each charged forward with the intent of harming him. Of course, he wouldn't let that happen so easily. Quickly activating his kekkei genkai, with his small body, Neji had this advantage as he went to stop his enemies in their tracks. With all of their points blocked, they couldn't do anything. All of this took with ten minutes. By the time he was done, everyone was already on the ground groaning and panting._

_A smirk formed on his tiny full lips. _'That was too easy,' _he thought smugly. _

_"It seems like you really are the genius of our clan, Neji." The voice came from the darkened archway on the other side. Neji kept his stance as the man revealed himself. It was his father older twin, Hyuuga Hiashi. Even though, he was the head, the little boy was not going to drop his guard. Seeing his nephew in a stiff stance, Hiashi smiled and took his stance as well. "Let's see how much you have grown."_

_With that, the man ran and thrust his arm forward quickly to deliver a strong blow to the boy's stomach. He was instantly sent across the room. On the other side, a gasp was heard. Looking from the corner of his eye, Neji saw that it was is mother being held by his father. His father gave him a reassuring nod which he returned. Taking a deep breath, he extended his arms with his palms facing upwards. _

'It's the…!' _Before he could finish his thought, Neji had already begun his offense, blocking all of his chakra points. Hiashi managed to dodge most of his attacks. But the ones he wasn't able to hurt a lot. He gasped, grabbing his abdomen. _

_Neji took two steps back and tilted his head with wide eyes. "Are you okay, Hiashi-jiisan?" he asked with worried, kneeling in front of his uncle._

_Seeing his mood change made the older man smile at his nephew. "You pass, Neji. Congratulations!" he praised as the boy immediately jumped on him. _

_The young man turned and ran into his mother's arms laughing. "I passed, Mama! I passed!" he shouted with happiness as his parents gave a startled laugh at their son's behavior. Normally, he was well behaved, but he was just too excited to worry about manners at this point. "Did you see Papa?"_

_Hizashi lifted his son, chuckling at his enthusiasm. "Yes, I did," he answered._

_"Anyways," Hiashi interrupted, still clutching his stomach. "Now that you're ready, why don't we bring you to see _them?"

_Blinking curiously at this, the child glanced at his father. "What does Uncle mean, Papa?"_

_"Do you remember the stories your grandfather always told you?" Hizashi reminded slowly. "About how some vampires are good?"_

_A small frown pouted from his lips. "That's not true, Papa. I only see bad ones. There can't be a good one," Neji argued, shaking his head._

_"And that's why we're going to prove you wrong and show you," his uncle explained and looked at one of the servants nearby. "Please get the car ready." And the child and his family went to go get ready for this meeting. As they went to get dress, Neji's mother kept on trying to make him look perfect despite what his father said about "her not minding" which caused Neji to be curious as to who "her" is. _

_"Still," his mother insisted, "I feel that it would be disrespectful to her since she has helped us so many times. She's too kind of a _person_"—she emphasized on 'person'—"to receive any rewards. This is the least that we can do in return is by showing our gratitude and respect."_

_His father finally became quiet at this and sighed. The little boy only blinked between his parents, completely baffled. When they were done, they met his uncle outside the gates and he, too, was also dressed in formal attire. As they approached the waiting car, Neji noticed dark blue-violet hair shining in the sun. Instantly, his eyes widen in excitement as his let go of his mother's hand and ran towards the other child._

_"Hinata-chan!" he shouted, pulling her arms out. "You're coming, too?"_

_The shy little girl nodded. "Otousan said that since you're going that I should come, too," she answered quietly and Neji only patted her on the head like an older brother. She was only a year younger than he was, but he was so protective of her. _

_"Get into the car now, children," Neji's mother urged. "We don't want to keep her waiting." _

_Doing as they were told, the children climbed into the large limousine. The trip took four long hours since she lived in the northern region. Neji tried to keep himself occupied by playing with his cousin until something caught his attention._

_"Ojiisan, why does she live so far north?" he asked suddenly._

_A knowing smile formed on his lips and he noticed the sad gaze in his eyes. "It's because it snows up there all year round," he answered quietly._

_That was the end of that conversation. Where they lived was very far indeed if she lives snows all the time. They lived in Blossoms Oak, and there, the seasons came naturally as they did. His big eyes stared out of the window for a while since Hinata had fallen asleep. The sun's rays shined through each branch of the trees the car sped by. When the sky slowly turned into light pink and dark blue mixed was when Hizashi finally spoke up. He pointed to the sign that was coming up which read: "Welcome to Broken Willow" in fancy, curvy black font. Seeing this had woken Neji up quickly, considering they were getting closer. But…the ride to her home took longer than he thought. Even though, they had arrived to the city, she lived far in the woods. Finally, at nightfall, the car lurched to a full and complete stop. They were parked in front of the large archway as the iron gate kept them from entering. At the very top of the entrance, a large metal, intricate cross was reversed with weather-worn wings sprouting on each side. On the gate, a huge letter 'H' stood for the insignia. Through the iron bars was only darkness due to the drawbridge. This castle was truly deep in the heart of the woods. All was seen were the silhouettes of tree branches as the sky slowly turned a darker blue. The sound of rushing water was close. A moat surrounded the castle just like one who have expected in movies. _

_The driver asked for the Hyuuga to wait as he left and pressed on the button for the intercom. Nothing could be heard, but as soon as he was in the car, the gate gave a loud cry as it was gradually lifted to give entry. At the same time, the drawbridge began its descent until it connected on the other piece of land. Driving through, there was more light on that side of the bridge than by the woods. Once the car reached the other side, the bridge automatically went back to its earlier position. The driveway was lighted with dim lamps in the grass, shining just enough light to illuminate some of the other buildings' outline. Everything here was covered in white, powdery snow that was still to be touched. The trees ahead were also blanketed in snow. Somehow, no matter what beauty it held, the castle looked so empty. The car rounded the front courtyard which stood a circular maze garden with a statue of a woman kneeling with her arms outstretched to the skies. Her face was blank and lifeless. When they passed the second gates, there were two smaller statues of falcons with wings spread for flight. It seemed like this clan has a thing for wings. After parking in front of the entrance which was another gate with a tunnel leading into large thick mahogany doors, Neji hopped out of the car and stared with wide eyes at the tall castle. There was a tower on each side of the castle with windows all around it. Right above him was a big window that had smaller windows on it. _

_"Well, we're here, Neji," Hiashi announced. "What do you think?"_

_The little boy snapped around with a skeptical expression. "Isn't it lonely here?"_

_"Yes, it does seem so," his uncle mused until quiet footsteps caught their attention._

_"Welcome to Haruno Manor." A young man who looked the age of sixteen stood before them. He was quite beautiful with his pale smooth skin and black hair. His eyes were onyx and blank causing him to be a bit more mysterious than the castle itself. His clothing was casual compare to that of his guests. He wore a black turtle neck and dark grey slacks. But that was it. "She's expecting you," he stated. "You'll all being staying the night, however. She doesn't want you to leave, considering how difficult it is to drive in the woods." Turning to the driver, he said, "You may park the car in the garage. I'll have one of the servants do that. Now please follow me."_

_The young man turned and quietly led them through the dark tunnel which was lighted with torches every five feet. Several minutes later, he opened the door brining the family into the dimly lit foyer. The carpet wasn't the red and gold Neji had expected; except, it was a hunter green and cream color with different designs on them. The ceiling was painted with clouds and angels flying here and there. Each room they passed had a color and story of its own. The kitchen was a pale yellow color and the ceiling there was a garden. Finally, they reached the living room which led to the maze garden. On the far side of the garden to the right was an outdoor dining room that was used during winter. The glass reached the ground and inside the lights were all lit and the backside of a person can be seen. This seemed to rouse the little boy's curiosity more as he ran ahead of everyone. The man leading the way only lifted his brows at Neji's enthusiasm and smiled. _

_Tentatively, little Neji peeked from the doorframe to see only the backside of a woman wearing a black kimono. He could see that her obi was red and tied as a taiko (1) knot instead of a butterfly. Her hair was unlike any normal hair color he had seen on anyone in his seven years of life. The color of it was cherry blossoms. For a moment, he wondered if that was her name as well. She had very long hair as far as he can see that was tied loosely to the right with a thin red ribbon. It looked like she was reading something as he noticed the candle by her hand._

_Finally as if she barely noticed his presence, her back straightened and turned to glance over her shoulder to her intruder. What he saw took his breath away. Soft light green eyes that held so much sadness in them that he couldn't help but cried the instant he saw her. The young woman saw this and turned fully with her arms opened to welcome him. Not caring that it was rude to cry in front of your host, his little feet moved his body to her embrace. It was warm and filled with kindness. It didn't seem that she thought he was foolish. It felt like she would accept everything no matter how ugly. At this, Neji cried louder, silently wishing to rid her of her sadness. _

_As if she read his mind, she bent her lips to his ear and murmured softly, "Thank you for crying for me, Hyuuga Neji."_

_In response, he continued to cry and hugged her like his life depended on it. Later when his crying died down, he had learn that she was the one who wasn't able to take in the blood and was trying to create a coexistence between humans and vampires. From the sincerity in her eyes, Neji knew that she was telling the truth. As he grew older, he found that he had loved her dearly and didn't want her to be alone. Yet, every time he told her this, she only gave him a sad smile and said, "Thank you, Neji-kun." That Haruno Sakura was something else, but he accepted her wholeheartedly no matter how many times she rejected him. She was his first love…_

-_Kindness-_

_28__th__ of December 2214…Haruno Manor…7: 22 pm…_

_-_

_-_

Wake finally took effect as his eyes fluttered open to scan the area around him. The room was dark, but had enough light due to the candles. An even and quiet breathing caught his attention as he lifted his head off his arms to stare at the girl he had just dreamt about. His hard gaze softened instantly as he raised a hand to stroke the side of her face. She didn't react and he sighed. Neji leaned into his chair and stared at the ceiling tiredly.

"Ah, you've awaken," said a deep voice from the door.

Neji glanced over his shoulder to see that it was Sai. He smirked. "You're still the same after all these years," he commented lightly when Sai stood beside him, giving him a questioning look. "I had a dream just now," he answered softly, gazing at Sakura. "I was dreaming about the first time I met her. I had barely turned seven, still thinking that there are only bad vampires in the world. Until I met her, I only had that belief to hang onto."

Sai nodded in agreement. "Yes, my lady is quite different from others of her kind," he complimented. "She has a heart of gold. Sakura-sama refuses to hurt even to those who have threatened her life many times. But that is why she is so different. She can forgive those who hurt her; however, there will be severe consequences for hurting her precious people."

"Is that why you only obey her?" Neji asked curiously. "Because she saved your life?"

"That and I wanted her to be happy. She…she has been alone for a very long time. I guess her being alone was a way to punish herself for what happened to her beloved. But you know what the irony of that story was?" Sai asked while Neji shook his head. "The man she happened to fall in love with was an Uchiha and he had awakened her vampire blood."

A frown quickly appeared. "What do you mean?" the Hyuuga asked with confusion.

The stoic young man stared down on the Hyuuga. "I'm sure you know that the Uchiha are the most well-known hunter clan throughout the centuries. When they hunt vampires, they only hunt those that are a threat to both existences. They don't kill randomly. Anyways, the Treaty of Leagues was created due to the Uchiha and Haruno clans' agreement on coexistence thus creating the era of peace. It was during that time that Sakura-sama met him."

"Dare?" Neji questioned cautiously.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"W-What? But…what about the Uchiha Sasuke we know?" the Hyuuga had knocked over his chair without realizing it when he stood up abruptly.

Sai looked at Neji for a second before seating himself on the bed beside Sakura. "That's his reincarnation," he answered, brushing the pink strands from her face. "Mind you, all of the things I'm telling you know is what Lady Sakura has told him when she took me in. And seeing how she is now, I'm sure that Uchiha Sasuke was reborn. The way she reacted must mean he looks exactly the same as he did in 1889, except he was nineteen that time. That year was also Sakura-sama's third birthday. Of course in human years, she was actually seventy-five years old, but she looked like she only turned thirteen," Sai said offhandedly.

Neji frowned at this. He never really had thought about her age. But now that he did… "Oi, how old is Sakura anyways?"

The quiet man gave him a lifted brow. "I thought you knew since you were always with her," he muttered, not noticing the pulsing vein that was forming on Neji's forehead. "She's was born in 1814…so that would make her four hundred years old in human years. In vampire years, she's still in her teen years."

"A-and…how old is that?"

"She'll turn sixteen next year," replied Sai, still playing with his master's hair. His eyes wandered over to Neji who had been awfully quiet all of a sudden. Seeing his expression, Sai only shook his head. "She's really young, you know. Not all vampires this young get to be ruler of all vampires. She's truly young compared to me." Again, he saw the question in the boy's eyes. "I'm a thousand years old," Sai said as if it were something very obvious.

At this, Neji's eyes widen in shock. _'T-this man who looks like he's my age is freakin one thousand years old?!' _he thought incredulously. _'Damn!'_

"Anyways, back to the story," he cleared his throat after his regained his composure.

"Well, Sakura-sama fell in love with the Uchiha and him the same. Uchiha back then was kinder and gentler than he is now. Something must have happened that caused him to be the way he is now," Sai assumed. "But because emotions and instincts are hard to differentiate, Sakura tried to stay away from him as much as possible. There was something that made her yearn for him unlike any other. She told me that even though she loved him dearly, his blood was the only blood that made her true to her nature."

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Both men turned their heads to the door and saw the girls. Ino had a large basin in her hands as towels hung from her arm. Hinata was holding new clothes for Sakura to wear while Tenten was just there for extra help. All three girls strolled over to the men quietly as Ino set the basin on the desk. After placing the towels on the back of the chair, she moved on Sakura's other side with her hand on her best friend's forehead. Sighing, she shook her head and looked at Sai.

"Her fever won't go down," she whispered worriedly. "I-I'm wondering if…if we brought Sasuke-san here…"

"No," Sai said firmly. "Absolutely not. I won't allow it."

"I actually agree with Ino, Sai," a new voice spoke and all heads snapped to the newcomer. Stepping into the light, they all realized that it was one of the professors at the Academy that knew of the secret.

Ino sighed in relief. "Kakashi-sensei, thank you," she said gratefully as she turned back to Sai. "Sai, it's the only way. I know I'm being a hypocrite since I was opposed all of this in the first place, but you weren't there the first time. Sasuke's blood somehow cures her of her thirst."

"I don't get it," Neji cut in.

"What Ino is trying to say that because Sasuke is an Uchiha, his blood is different than most humans," Kakashi explained. "Yours and mine are the same way because we're immune to it. So because the fact that Sakura isn't used to blood and suddenly desired it, it only makes sense that she has _that _blood which happens to be Sasuke. Each Uchiha gets an injection from the moment they turn one to stop the vampire's poison to take effect. Due to this, Sasuke's blood will act as a substitute for Sakura's nature. Slowly, her thirst will lessen and the hunger will dissipate."

An intake of breath from Tenten made them look at her curiously. With the sudden attention, she laughed nervously. "G-gomen, but I think I understand what Sensei is getting at. It's like Uchiha's blood is like her medicine, killing all of the bacterial invaders from her body…right?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Good job, Tenten," he praised, causing her to blush.

"But wait," Neji interrupted with a confused frown. "If you say that, then shouldn't your blood or mine will work? I mean, we were also injected as well. Why should it be any different?"

The older man thought about this for a second. And he could see where Neji was getting, but… "It's because she drank _his _blood. He is her first. She will only crave of his blood and no one else's. And it's only his blood that can satisfy her thirst," he stated clearly and bluntly so that Neji would understand that only and _only _Sasuke could help her.

Sighing, he nodded. "Come on. We got to let them clean her," he muttered and walked out of the room with the other two men following behind. Once the doors closed, Ino went over to lock it.

"Alright, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan, can you filled the tub with hot water please?" Ino requested as she dripped a few drops of lavender oil into the basin. "Ah, Tenten, take the oil to Hinata-chan."

When she received no answer, her blue eyes wandered over to Tenten who stood with her head bowed. Worriedly, she went over to Tenten, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Doushita no?" Tenten didn't answer, but just gazing down at Sakura. Ino understood and smiled. "Don't worry, Tenten-chan. Even though, he loved her a long time ago, doesn't mean he'll always love her. Sure, she has a place in his heart, but you're the love of his life and Sakura will make sure it stays that way."

"B-but…I'm scared and I know I shouldn't be, but I always find that he is always looking at her," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ino reasoned, "He's only worried, aren't you?" as Tenten opened her mouth to protest, the blonde raised a hand to stop her. "Listen to me; you don't want to hurt Sakura like that, do you? She was, after all, the person who helped got you with Neji. So trust her. A person as kind as her is hard to find nowadays."

Feeling silly, the brunette nodded her head in agreement. "Tadashii; I'm being stupid, huh?"

"No, you're just being a girl," Ino assured with a smile. "Now let's get her cleaned up." Her friend chuckled and helped carried Sakura to the bathroom where Hinata waited.

-_Sincerity-_

_Uchiha Residence…8: 00 pm…_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke walked out onto his balcony only in his sweatpants, not caring if someone else saw. The wind was cold as usual, but he didn't notice that. He didn't notice anything, but the dream that was still fresh in his mind. Placing his right elbow on the rail, he propped his chin into his palm, staring blankly at the dark sky. For two weeks, he kept his eyes on the look out on Sakura, but she never showed up. And because of her sudden absence, the dream he had when he was a child came more and more.

_'I wonder if it is because I'm anxious to see her again,' _he thought idly. _'This place…it hasn't changed one bit. Even in my dreams, it's still the same. She's still the same.'_

Sighing, Sasuke went back in and closed the doors, leaning against them. His right hand tingled the same feeling as if it were only the other day. He still remembered that day two weeks ago when he had her pinned underneath him. Moreover, what he recalled the most was the look in her eyes. _'There's too much kindness and trust in them,' _he thought angrily, clenching his fists. But her eyes flashed back into his mind. _'But…I saw it…I saw her sadness in there, too…' _Heavily, Sasuke sank to the ground, dropping his face into his hands. _'Too kind…she's just too kind…'_

* * *

SO?! What did you think? Was it different or what?! And I'm guessing you understand the title now, right? Anyways, lessons time!

(1) Taiko - drum

Yea, that's it. Anyways, please! For the love of God, please review! If you read this story, please review! I know I nag about this all the time, but I'm a review whore, so just have the courtesy. For any questions, concerns, or problems, report it in a review! Thanks!

Crap, I forgot! Go to my profile if you want to see what Sakura's manor looks like!

Sincerely,

Holly

Final Word Count: 4, 383 Words!


	5. Announcement

Announcement:

Hey guys, I am sorry to say this, but I will no longer continue any of the fanfics. I'm just so busy with college and frankly I'm just too depressed nowadays to continue writing at all. Right now, I'm going through a tough time and would like to wish to be by myself as of now. I'm sorry, but if there is anyone who is willing to continue the stories, let me know and I'll let you have them. Thanks you guys. It's been real.

Sincerely,

Holly

Happy Thanksgiving


	6. Contest

Okay, apparently, there are a lot of people who want to take over my stories. So how about this, I have six stories that need to be continued and they are:

"Different Stars" – SatoRisa, Rated M, Romance/Drama

"Kakurenbo: Hide and Seek" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama

"Remember You, Always" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"The White Rose" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"What It Means To Live" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Angst

"Wintry Dawn" – SasuSaku, Rated M, Romance/Drama/Supernatural

I'm sure you all know what the summaries are, so I'll not bother to rewrite that. So here's the deal, peeps. For each story, I will give the limit to five people who want that particular story. Then from the five I pick, I want a short story of those characters. I want you guys to email it to me that way I'll read it and pick my choice. Not only that, I'll also let the readers get the chance to read the stories from five of the authors for the each fic.

Get what I am saying? Basically, I'll pick five authors for each of my six fics. Then, I want a story from each of you. I want to see your writing style and if I like it, I'll let you be the successor to the fic. So the one story that will win, I will post as the new chapter. Got it? And let the contest begin!


End file.
